The Trip to the Village
by Klamath61
Summary: Dracula sends Selene, and the Brides into the Village, to take care of business, and a certain bride does not make it home.


Selene Dracula The Trip into the Village

It finally came sunrise and Selene was grateful for the rest. The Brides suspended themselves from the high vaulted ceiling. Verona motioned for Selene to take her place on the other side of the ceiling across from them. She then yelled, "Have a good rest, my dear". Selene closed her eyes and then went into a deep sleep. Before she knew it she was awakened by a loud roar. Verona said to her "Don't worry, my dear it's just the Master he has awakened from his slumber."

Dracula then appeared to them, he was walking upside down. This amused Selene. Being able to read her thoughts, he said "I am comforted by your smile, my darling." He then said "Come to me, Selene." Dracula floated to the ground, and Selene flew to the ground next to him. Dracula leans close to Selene with the Brides looking on. He strokes her hair and touches her face and says, "Patience, my Beauty, there will be more than enough time to learn how to please the Master." He continues, "Today you will go into the village with the Ladies, and you will learn where your food supply is." The comment was made in an offhand manner . After all, those he did not bring into his Coven merely became a part of his food chain.

Dracula then speaks to Verona, "That matter we spoke of earlier, see that it gets taken care of." To which Verona replied, "Yes, My Lord, consider it already done."

The Ladies were in Flight, over the mountains, Aleera was way ahead of them, then Verona, and Marishka. Selene was behind them, and doing her best, she would have to grow bat wings and turn into the hideous creatures that these three were in order to be at full speed. Selene would do her best to satisfy Dracula's carnal urge, hoping it would bring forth fruit, before she would have to endure his bite and turn into one of these creatures.

Then she saw the small Transylvanian Village, in which she would get her meal. She didn't realish the idea. Obviously, they did, before she knew it they plummeted out of the sky at the villagers. Diving in and out Verona grabbed a man and pulled him up by the hair and drove her teeth into his neck. She searched the sky for Aleera, and spotted her by the General Store, she screeched "Come Step Sister, come and feed, HAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAA!" She turned to look for Marishka, she was behind her, so the rumor was true.

Between herself and Verona they had a Village woman, who looked to be about the same height and weight as Selene. They took the woman and threw her back and forth. Until the woman, pulled a knife from her boot and sliced Verona's ankle. She saw Verona fly over to Marishka and screeched, "I am tired of your playing, Marishka, finish her". Marishka replied, "Love too." Marishka then flew away and sat her feet down on a small ledge, then she said, "Too bad, so sad."

Selene didn't know why she wanted to help this woman. But, she was alone. Verona had made the initial kill there was more than enough to eat for all of them. Just then the clouds parted and the sun had shown through. Selene would die right there, she spotted the barn that was the only safe place she knew. She looked over her shoulder to see Marishka diving into the well. The woman saw her fly into the barn, Selene would have to think fast. If the sunlight didn't kill her, the Villagers would.

Selene waited in silence, she heard nothing. There were horses , in the barn , she crept over to one of them and carefully slid her teeth in. She was feeding for a short while, when she heard the scream. Selene flew upward at lightning speed she made it out of the barn just in time to see Marishka turn to ashes. She heard loud moans and wails, and two forms flying off in the distance, the connection she thought when one dies, the others feel it. She saw what killed Marishka, in the woman's hands was a bucket filled with water, holy water she guessed. She must have pored it over her as she was flying out of the well.

The woman saw Selene, but she would not be scared of her. Obviously, Verona underestimated this woman and now she would have to explain her failure to exterminate her to Dracula. Selene flew to a distance not to far from where she stood. She now saw this person for the first time. It became very clear to Selene why Dracula wanted this child with her so badly. It was like looking into a mirror, she was looking at her own reflection.

The woman spoke first, "I will kill you." Selene replied, "You can try." She spoke boldly, "Yes, I have heard that before, as you see, your companion is dead." Selene replied, "I know right now first names are not important, especially, when you are going to murder someone, however I am called Selene. I am impressed, may I know the name of the person who says she is going to exterminate me?" The woman stepped directly in front of Selene, and said "I am called, Princess Anna Valerious, my father was King Boris Valerious of the Gypsies, he was murdered by your Count Dracula, I am all that is left."

Selene sensed she had a sharp instrument behind her back. She thought, these mortals, they have no idea that we are way ahead of them. Selene charged forward and grabbed Princess Anna's arm and twisted it behind her back, and disarmed the knife as it dropped to the ground.

She flew upward with Anna in her arms and they landed on one of the rooftops. She let her go, then Anna watched as she flew away. She noticed she had not changed her form, and was not as fast as the other brides. She let me go, Anna thought, either she is weak or because there is a resemblance between her and I. Whatever the reason, I need to find out why.


End file.
